Molly's adventure a round robin story
by getsmart86
Summary: Molly's adventure to save Annie from Miss Hannigan and Rooster this is an interactive story I invite anyone who has ideas to add to this story
1. Chapter 1

I remember when the day I helped rescue Annie. It started out just like any other day. Miss. Hannigan woke us up and fed us our morning bowl of hot mush and bread we each got one slice of bread with our mush? After breakfast we went to work at our sewing machines. Since Annie went to stay with that man Warbucks I had to take over her machine. After we finished our dresses and had our lunch bowl of hot mush and bread. She looked at me and told me that I had to clean the bathroom in our room. I told her that I couldn't do it alone. She looked at me and said "well them Molly I guess that Pepper will have to help you." I was upset that she said that Pepper would be the one helping me because she never helped me with any of the chores that Miss. Hannigan said that she was supposed to help me with. For some reason Miss. Hannigan didn't make the other girls do any cleaning. So Pepper and I went to the bathroom to start cleaning. When we went into the bathroom Pepper went and found a bucket to sit on and said "Molly get to work." After I had been cleaning for a while I heard voices coming from the vent under the sink. The only voice I recognized was that of . She said that Annie parents were dead and she had the other half of Annie's locket. Then a man's voice said that they were going to drop Annie in the river. After I heard this I looked up at Pepper who was reading one of Miss. Hannigan's old magazines and Told her that Something bad was going to happen to Annie. All she did was ask me if I had cleaned the can. I said "Pepper listen to me. I Mean it." And then I went over to her and tried to go get the other girls but she grabbed me by the collar and asked me if I wanted a knuckle sandwich. I decided that since she was bigger than me that should probably forget about it and get started cleaning the cans. As I was working on the first toilet I started to get really worried about Annie. I was also starting to get hungry and since I had only been an orphan for two years and wasn't used to being so hungry I started to cry. When Pepper heard me crying she said "Molly stop being such a baby and getting started on the other can." That's when I decided to knock her over with the mop. After I had knocked her over I ran into the dormitory and told the other girls that they were going to do something bad to Annie. Kate then asked me who was going to hurt Annie. I told them that it was Miss. Hannigan since that was the only voice I had recognized. After I said that Tessie said "Oh my goodness."As she usually does when something bad is going to happen. Then as we were starting to leave Pepper came into the room and said "where are you guys going?" Kate looked at her and said "Molly said that is going to do something bad to Annie. " When Pepper head this she decided that she would go with us. After we opened the bathroom window that Annie used whenever she would try to runaway we went down the fire escape. The next step was really tricky because it went right by a window in 's office. I was really worried about this Part of our escape because Annie would get caught going by this window a lot. When the other girls went by this window they were really quiet and had gotten by it but since I was little and still had tiny baby legs I couldn't keep up and got caught by Miss. Hannigan. After Miss. Hannigan grabbed me I told the others that I would be okay and to go on. After I told them to go on Miss. Hannigan put her hand over my mouth. She had also grabbed my hands and held them together in her other hand. She held like this and made me watch as the other girls were caught and taken back into the orphanage. As I was watching them being made to go back into the orphanage I started crying. After all the other girls were taken back into the orphanage Miss. Hannigan took her hand from my mouth and started to pull my hair she also grabbed my hand and held it up. I struggled to get away but I couldn't. As we were being taken into Miss. Hannigan's office I looked over and saw some of my baby pictures on her desk. When I saw them I started to get really sad. When we got into Miss. Hannigan's office she pushed me so hard into the paddle closet that I almost fell onto Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

After we had all be put into the paddle closet I heard the door being shut and locked. I also heard something being pushed up against the door. Then I started to cry because it was dark inside closet and I was afraid of the dark and had been ever since the night that I was brought to the orphanage and had wet the bed.


End file.
